


Bathe in It

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt will do anything for his master and his master will make sure he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe in It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinky little fic written as a present for cwshowspodcast. It has Kurt Hummel as the slut!bunny, but really you could substitute whoever your favorite is.

Kurt laid almost still on the bed, his muscles occasionally twitching with aftershocks. He was covered from head to toe in white streaks, his hair slicked with it like gel. 

“You did so well,” his master told him, settling beside him on the bed, hands gently stroking his hair and behind his ears, headless of the mess. “So, so well. You are such a good boy. I know you like to be tied down. You were so good to do this for me, submit like this, without being restrained.” 

Twelve men had fucked him, taking him over and over again for his master’s amusement. When they were ready to shoot, they would pull out and come all over Kurt’s body. Now his skin seemed to crack when he moved, there was so much dried semen littered across it. His eyes were glued shut with it, his nose clogged, his tongue thick with it. 

His knees were sore from being on them so long. They had fucked him for hours. 

“I’ve never seen you look so beautiful,” his master told him, his fingers tracing the knobs of Kurt’s spine all the way down to his perfectly rounded ass. Pulling the cheeks apart, he stared at the red, gaping hole. Despite instructions, some semen trickled out of it, slopping down over Kurt’s balls. “That’s what I wanted to see. It’s nothing more than a cunt now.” 

Kurt moaned when he heard that. 

“I almost wish we didn’t have to let it tighten up. I wish we could keep it this way forever, you this way forever.” 

Kurt’s cock tried to get hard again when he heard that, but after coming over 5 times in the last 3 hours it was hopeless. He felt a tongue licking across his hole and he keened, the pleasure turning to pain from oversensitivity. His master ignored him and cleaned as much of his slave as he wanted with his tongue. 

“I suppose we should get you cleaned up,” he finally said. 

“Please, Master,” Kurt croaked out, his voice raspy from sucking so much cock. 

Lifting Kurt’s head, he trailed the head of his hard, leaking dick across those swollen, cherry-red lips. “I think you have one more cock to service first.” Kurt groaned, but lowered his head obediently, swallowing around his master’s fat cock. “It’s alright. I promise you’re allowed to swallow this time.”


End file.
